


Say Pretty Please

by warschach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roleplay, Smut, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 20:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8938207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warschach/pseuds/warschach
Summary: .“So very good boy deserves a reward and I thought about just using your mouth— you run it all day long so it must be good for my cock. But maybe you would like something else. I’ll let you pick, baby. We can do that or I can fuck you. That toy isn’t thick enough for you, yea? I can tell when you want my dick instead.”
“You.”
“What'd you want, baby? Use your words real good so daddy knows.”
“Fuck me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> fic title from nicki minaj, get on your knees
> 
> why all you artists gotta be drawing Yuuri so muscular, you know that's my weakness! 
> 
> also like sorry for my hoe ways. i am a sinner.

 

He’s breathing. More accurate trying to anyway.

See it was hard and all with this guy working his points like an expert. Yuuri’s a different guy once he’s in this environment where the strip of power and title does a one eighty. Now Viktor is seeking his approval. Searching for the praise on his lips. Watching honey eyes blink indifferently like Yuuri gets pretty boys on the regular. Pretty boys who want to open their mouth, suck him dry, and then spread their ass and take him wet.

Looks down at Viktor with this dark, dark expression. It says _who the fuck are you_.

Which is some mind bottling shit cause Viktor never has to announce himself, the room does it for him, the people do it. Girls can’t help themselves. Guys are wondering if it’s gay to think he’s fucking hot. The camera eat up his creamy skin, the silver hair, those pacific blue eyes, that hard marble body of a talented figure skater. His voice pours out smooth and thick like liquor and everyone drinks it up.

Drinks him up. Shoots it back fast and reaches for the next glass.

Viktor puts the fire in Fireball. Allows the arctic blues to color the ocean. Permits his accent to swoon and woe and hook up the world on his every word.

Viktor’s the man.

Viktor is hot shit.

Have you seen him?

Do see how he can move you even when you’re standing completely still, feel that hot rushing heat pulsing down in your pants?

You feel it.

They feel it.

The world runs on the beautiful, the famous, the talented— Viktor is all three and he’s hard to ignore.

The world can’t seem to get enough of gorgeous Viktor with his enchanting talent on the rink— they say he doesn’t need skates to glide over ice. Viktor with his crooked smile, a white flash of teeth and pink lips. Viktor on the covers of magazines with no clothes and lay out like an erotic pampered cat with diamonds for claws over white sheets that make him nothing short but a ethereal creature molded from the heavens.

And well, he doesn’t exactly want the cameras to stop flashing, or the girls to stop screaming, or the guy to stop wondering.

It’s tough to be hot shit and a second later have the rug pulled right from under you.

Little, round faced Yuuri ain’t so little and not a single line of him is soft either. He has a real edge to him like a blade honed lethal over a slab of whetstones. Has a body  that’s fucking _mean_ and unforgivably hard, torso slender and endless, long toned legs, tight ass. His hazel eyes are hooded for destruction and devastation. And has hair in two place— his head and his cock and it calls to a very depraved part of Viktor that he aches to deep throat Yuuri all the way to those coarse hairs and have them brush his face.

Yuuri walks around the room like he does the ice, a growing champion, bits of Viktor and bits of him translate through his arms and legs athletic and magnetic. There’s no resistance, no force deterring him. Everything taxes little from his body and the lazy cock of his hips fucking sends Viktor to oblivion, first class with champagne in stemmed glasses. One way trip.

Ain’t no return from this dismantlement.

Leather taps his cheek and he realizes his attention has scattered off again.

“Focus,” Yuuri uses the whip to direct his eyes on him.

“S-sorry,” he gets out, voice a wreckage at the bottom of the ocean and no future plans to unearth and salvage it— Yuuri is _that_ heavy and Viktor is _that_ twisted and warped around his fingers.

“I think I explained it to you pretty well before but in case you need some help. I want your attention, Viktor.”

“I’m sorr—“

“Hush, baby. I need your mouth shut for this part, okay.”

Viktor nods and shifts on his knees a little to straighten out his spine. The tiny adjustment jars the vibrator in his ass.

Yuuri smiles when Viktor fights back a moan. “Well done, Viktor.”

Master asks for silence and master get it. Simple.

Besides, Viktor really wants to be good for Yuuri.

“As I was saying, your performance was good. I mean you fucked up a few times but it’s okay. I’m a forgiving guy.” Yuuri twirls the crop whip. Drags the tip up his inner thigh until he meets the balls and figures he wants to play with those.

Viktor shivers, balancing going to complete shit.

Yuuri smells amazing at this proximity, the scent a perfect cocktail of sweat, pre-cum, and male. Looked like a man too with his cock hard and thick and visible in his pants. A wet spot stains the fabric. “So a very good boy deserves a reward and I thought about just using your mouth— you run it all day long so it must be good for my cock. But maybe you would like something else. I’ll let you pick, baby. We can do that or I can fuck you. That toy isn’t thick enough for you, yea? I can tell when you want my dick instead.”

“You.”

“What you want, baby? Use your words real good so daddy knows.”

“Fuck me.”

It’s so fucked up and hot when Yuuri  ditches the crop whip and simply reaches between his legs past his cock and finds the stopper of vibrator and fucks it into his ass.

“Like this?” Yuuri husks up the slope of his neck, voice the wind over frigid ice caps.

Viktor’s spine snaps forward from a hard thrust. Yuuri is there to take the force of his body rolling and cup his ass so Viktor straddles a thigh and learns to get fucked by a toy.

 Gets taught how to take it slow and languid, such a tease, goes into his ass so slow.  Then gets it hard and fast like time is short and Yuuri has to come now. It’s a blast to experience.

“Your cock,” he tells Yuuri, mouth on a senseless mission to mouth every inch of Yuuri’s skin until it pinks and purples so thoroughly the colors paints the inside of him as well. That way Viktor is on his skin and in his body, which is a really creepy thought to have mid scene and all but Viktor is completely gone and devotedly into Yuuri so the blame fell on that dude.

“Louder,” he orders and works the toy faster, the noise ringing stronger than his ragged breaths. Hears that wet slide again and again. Feels his cock pulse and throb whenever it grazes against Yuuri’s arm.

Viktor can’t breathe or think past the pleasure of that wide toy slicking in hard and fast. It’s no contender to Yuuri but it’s real good right now.

“Yuuri, please.”

“Two little words, Viktor. You can manage that, right?” Yuuri teased, mouth moving wet and sweet where it traces Viktor’s ear.

Viktor swallows a moan, beckons his vocal chords to do something better than wet gasps, and get outs, “I want your cock, Yuuri. Please fuck me with it.”

Body against Yuuri like this, Viktor can feel the precise moment his words denote a shudder through him. Hears Yuuri’s breathing turn awful, coarse, and trashy as he groans low— sounds real slutty and fucking ridiculously pornographic like he’s close to coming.

 Yuuri fucks the toy in one last time, punishing, and pops it out.

“That’s good, Viktor,” Yuuri cradles his jaw and moves him so they see eye to eye and he’s such a great sin to humanity— black hair, dark honey eyes, milky skin  cute and pink with arousal. The red flush on his lips makes Viktor ache to kiss him open, lick his tongue into his mouth, and relocate Yuuri to the stars and the moon. “Let me take care of you, baby.”

He puts hand to each of his elbows and helps him up and then over to the bed.

Yuuri sit and cocks his legs for Viktor to fall between, “Get me ready, baby.”

Viktor wastes no times  and get his hands and mouth to work in harmony and hooks his thumbs under the waistband and tugs until Yuuri’s dick whips out and slaps bodily against his stomach and opens his mouth.

“Viktor,” he moans and cards fingers through Viktor’s silver locks and tucks the bangs back so he can watch those baby blue shutter in bliss as he swallows cock. “Yea, get me wet. Like that.”

He moves his mouth sloppy and slick. Curls his tongue over the head like his personal lollipop and suctions his lips over it.  Savors the heady cocktail of pre-cum, salt, and Yuuri and salivates thick and uses his hands to spread his spit down the rest of his dick. It almost drowns out the sin Yuuri’s fucking singing to the heavens.

Viktor looks through his lashes and see that hard, alpha front Yuuri puts up in the rink and in their bed falter and finds that pink faced cutie too blind to his own potential and remembers that each facet of Yuuri— the private ones, the public, the insecure, the bold— are all shades of him, shades of the same color but different in their degrees of saturation. The depth of the hue. The strength of the cool colors, darker. The brilliance of the pearly shades, bright and illuminating.

He remembers this. Knows that all these spectrums of Yuuri is his to witness, to discover, to conquer, to love, to worship, to devote, to respect.

Yea, Yuuri could get all the pretty boys in the world.

But word  around the playground is that pretty Japanese beauty, the one with a retired Russian skater as his trainer, yea he is so fucking taken. He had his pretty boy and his pretty boy is downright possessive.

“Viktor, Viktor,” Yuuri pats his elbow.

Viktor pauses his suckle and hums an inquisitive noise with Yuuri’s dick in his mouth.

“You’re doing it too good. I’ll come.”

“Couldn’t have that now can we, _daddy_?” He teases, being kind and careful to move his mouth off his dick with minimal mouth play.

Yuuri groans, mildly embarrassed. “I’m sorry I thought you might…like that or something.”

“No, no. I do.” He rubs his thigh tenderly, the gesture soft and fluffy. “I was just surprised to discover you have a little daddy in you.”

“Oh my god, stop.” He huffs a raspy laugh, face almost as red as his kiss-swollen lips.

“I’m still waiting for daddy to fuck me like he promised.”

“You’re not going to let me live that down, are you?”

Viktor pops his elbow on Yuuri’s thigh and props his head in his hand. “Nope. You are as they say daddy material.”

“Okay, now I’m going to fuck you really hard for teasing me.”

“Oh no,” He claps his hands daintily over his mouth. “Daddy’s upset with me, I hope he doesn’t punish me.”  Taking it a step further to tease, he shuffles on his knees and gives Yuuri the classic scandalized look over the shoulder pose, mouth popped into an o and an index finger touching it.

Yuuri fights hard to bite down his grin and fails. “I thought you wanted daddy’s cock.”

“I do,” Viktor answers, releasing the pose to crawl back between Yuuri’s muscled thighs.

As smooth as ice, Yuuri tacks on his sexy edge, voice close to the texture and color of coal. “Then be my good boy and stop teasing your daddy.”

The fist in his hair rips out a moan from Viktor and follows easily into Yuuri’s firm instructions as he is draw up, face leveled out to his. That hot, slow heat rapidly returns and brings back the shivers over his body.

Viktor licks his bottom lip and completely basks under the vulgar expression in Yuuri’s eyes— raw heat, fucking sexual, unapologetically wicked— and damn Viktor’s bones basically rearrange their chemical balance and defies the laws of science and turns from a solid state to a liquid one, “I’m very sorry, _daddy_ , I’ll be on my best behavior.”

Yuuri smirks and flicks his wrist, baring Viktor’s throat. “I’ll let you off easy this time. You’re lucky that I think you’re very pretty.”

“Thank you, daddy,” he breathes.

“Fetch my stuff, yea?” Yuuri ghosts a breath over the column of his neck. Lips drags over the curve of his ear and he hears the tiny, wet part of Yuuri’s mouth as he rasps deeply. “Can’t fuck you good without lube. Oh and one more thing, no walking. Crawl, Viktor.”

Wow.

 First cruelly _unfair_. Yuuri is a straight-up sinner, he needs to be locked up before he seduces the rest of the world.

Second, shit what a turn.

Daddy Yuuri is a go, people.

“Jesus, Yuuri.”

He nips on the bulge of Viktor’s adam apple and laughs purposefully over the teased area so his breath hits the skin and delivers tiny bolts of pleasure. The action serves as a light reprimand and a love bite.

“Do what daddy tells you,” he says, tone not one to be fucked with, and returns control back to Viktor.

Viktor wants to, truly, but his brain is like _oh my god, Yuuri is secretly alpha as hell_ , follow by _wow my husband is sweet as hell and a sexy, how did I get so lucky_. It’s the swat across his ass that snaps Viktor out of his thoughts.

And Yuuri just _spanked_ his ass.

Viktor would like to thank Yuuri’s parents for doing the deed.

He would like to thank that faithful party that brought them together. The alcohol that unearthed Yuuri’s uninhibited side prompting the past events that led up to this moment.

 Uh he is neglecting another name— oh!

God too, he probably did some stuff. Thanks man, appreciate ya. Keep it real.

Viktor looks at him slowly, eyes wide. “I can’t believe you spanked my ass.”

Concern colors Yuuri’s voice, he soothes his hand over the spot. “Shit, was that too much? I didn’t hit you too hard…your butt is just really nice and— Viktor, don’t leave me hanging like this.”

“Yuuri, I think you’re a top posing as a bottom.”

“We keep breaking the scene,” Yuuri drops his head in shame. “I’m not very good at this.”

“Don’t say that. Look, I’m hard. You’re hard. I want your cock. You want to fuck my ass. Everything is going perfectly.”

 “Alright, no more breaking character,” Yuuri decides, determined.

“Yes, daddy.” Viktor performs a mock salute.

“Get the lube, seriously.”

Viktor laughs, kissing Yuuri sweet on the lips before he coils back and places his hands and knees under his body.

He looks back and watches Yuuri’s face turn dark and smoldering once again, eyes fixed on his ass and dick throbbing at the trashy spread of Viktor’s thighs. “Like this daddy?”

Yuuri nods, the movement dumb and numb as he drinks in proud, beautiful Viktor on all fours like a animal. “Y-yea.”

It’s hard not to let Yuuri’s response spur him on and make his body a dangerous, dangerous thing with fluid limbs and water in his joint. Shadows darken the dips and valleys on his muscular back. Paints the muscles harsh and hard as his shoulder blades dip under the skin. Knows the sight of him like this is getting Yuuri fucking hot and hard as hell. Knows Yuuri is going to take the energy he is sending and double it and apply it on Viktor.

Yuuri’s good like that.

Is talented like that.

 Viktor crawls back, condom and lube in hand, and settles innocently at Yuuri’s thighs. “Do I get your cock now?”

“Yea,” he pets his thigh and gestures to Viktor to climb up. “Get up here.”

Viktor straddles the outside of Yuuri’s thigh and sinks slow, maximizes the tension as he brings his ass flush to Yuuri’s dick and moves him so it rubs hot and thick between his ass cheeks. Runs his lips over and over down the broad line of Yuuri shoulder, memorizes the taste there, the muscle there, the firm posture in them— welcoming the delicate flush of redness that crowds itself expansive to the white of his skin.

“Fuck me, Yuuri,” he pants as he bites the ridge of bone on his collar and continues his self-issued mission to make Yuuri a loud pink.

“Okay, give me a minute,” Yuuri pulls his arms pass Viktor where he clings and destroys every inch of his skin and fumbles with the foil, pausing periodically to kiss Viktor sloppily on the neck.

Viktor pushes back on Yuuri’s dick and smiles when he loses focus again and cups his ass. “I’ll come,” he whines.

“Sorry, just hungry for your dick, daddy.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t even lube you up,” Yuuri tries for a sinister tone but Viktor know he’s way too kind and gentle to do anything that might seriously hurt him.

He can’t deny that the idea does appeal to a part of him that adores Yuuri in this role of power, something he so rarely indulges that when the moment arrives it stunning as swans taking air under the wings and making the sky theirs.

“Oh, I might like that,” Viktor hums and presses teeth on an elegant swell of muscle, and receives the shockwave of a shiver it elicits, the play of vibration a pleasant tingle to his teeth.

Yuuri puffs out a breathy laugh, face warred between melting under Viktor and trying to dismantle the man with his touch. The hand on his ass acts as a awesome anchor so Yuuri just hold on to that and dips his fingers in and feels a small give of squish and large amounts of developed muscle.  “You’re shameless.”

Yuuri works double time on that wrappers, succeeds, and runs the rubber down his shaft and lubes it up smooth. He applies some around Viktor’s hole and fingers more inside.

“Anymore and you’ll slip right out,” Viktor comments with a smile.

“Safety first,” Yuuri tells him.

“I guess that’s why you’re the daddy.”

That comment must be the crack in Yuuri’s dam cause in the next following seconds, hands finds the bottom of his thighs and actually lowers his ass straight on to Yuuri’s dick. Any other time, Yuuri might go in by inch but tonight, this guy’s going full throttle and slamming Viktor down hard like there is no other place for it to be.

Viktor gasps, stretched wide by the thickness of his cock, “ _Yuuri_.”

His boyfriend is merciless, laughs throaty in his ear like he’s going to really enjoy this next part more than Viktor will. That he is going to have all the fun controlling and fucking Viktor up and down. Is going to relish how well Viktor sucks and clenches for his cock.

Daddy Yuuri is back, folks, and he’s taking no prisoners either. “I told you, baby. Daddy’s gonna give it to you hard.”

This is a new stage of royally fucked.

“Oh god, oh god,” he pants when he feels Yuuri lift him up.

“I prefer daddy, Viktor,” he says right before he snaps him down.

“Yuuri.”

“Is it good, baby? You waited all night for my dick, yea, feels right getting huh. Tell daddy that you like it,” he husks.

Viktor rolls his head back and sees the ceiling right above him zoom in and out rapid as Yuuri works him on his dick. He levels out and kisses Yuuri, whose eyes are glued to the spot where his dick disappears and reappears into Viktor.

“I like it. I like it.”

Darkness collects in Yuuri’s eyes, the sweet ambers of brown expunged out by the pupil. When Yuuri fucks him on his cock, there’s a _meaty, meaty_ slap of flesh to flesh. Pink totally colors across Yuuri’s porcelain chest, nipples stiff and solid. Sweat beads and trails places Viktor aches to run his tongue along but the dick in his ass kind of takes priority first. Plus Yuuri isn’t letting Viktor have much say in what he does with his own body with that unrelenting grip.

He has his hands though but they’re better suited for holding the fuck on to Yuuri’s shoulders, good lord. It feels as though he has mounted one of those mechanical bulls in country bars, the ones with girls giggly and drunk straddling and trying not to bust their face.

Yuuri’s one mad bull and Viktor’s the giggly girl, how funny.

“You’re doing so good, Viktor. Taking daddy’s dick so good. So good. So damn good, baby,” Yuuri praises and his voice is the flavor nicotine smoke and spiced rum on your taste buds,  it’s so low it has its own special frequency levels and Viktor’s the one with the right ears to pick up its pretty vibration in the air.

As if Viktor needs further reason to get hotter and harder right now, thanks Yuuri. He finally catches Yuuri’s mouth and shoves his tongue in dirty and sloppy, uncaring that he has no technique. Or that he drools. Or that he can scarcely breathe and see out either eye. Whatever, Yuuri has to suffer just as greatly as he is currently and the best thing is to remove his opportunity to speak and breathe— fair is fair, right.

Yuuri exhales harshly out his nose and lets Viktor go mad and wet in his mouth and s _till_ bounces the former athlete up and down like none of the efforts required taxes. No IRS comes knocking when this guy continues to fuck Viktor like there is no time limit.

“Viktor,” Yuuri breaks away but Viktor is the type to chase and entice his lover back. Yuuri gets out a strained, “ _Fuck_ ” before he’s back on him like these kisses are his substance, his oxygen, his will and drive. Like he’s pretty wrapped up on him too.

“’m close, baby.”

“Me too. Wanna cum so badly.”

“Please Yuuri. C’mon, c’mon,” he urges and plants his feet as best he can on the bed, gets leverage, and helps Yuuri get them off faster.

Yuuri’s hand contract at his thigh and he knows that grip promises marks. So does his cause he claws blunt nails over his shoulders to the blades and back up. Feels times on the ice, time in the gym, time of passion and drive on that sculpted back.

The air in their bedroom is—

Humid

Sweaty

Heavy

It weighs on him like a tangible but naked force

 

It has echoes of—

Moans

Groans

Wet skin meeting wet skin on repeat

Viktor’s slutty pleads

The corruption of Yuuri’s poor vocal chords

 

You can smell—

The sweat on their bodies

Sex and candy

Their shared body soap from the resort

 

He has to release one of his hands and put it on his cock when he feels his climax on the brink. He tosses his head back and comes, body frozen in pleasure. Yuuri follows after him, taken in by Viktor’s moans and the hot pulses around his cock.

 

 

[x]

 

Yuuri lounges on the patio with the Caribbean sea splayed out before toes. Palm trees cast shadows down his body as he works on his tan, which has been a mission of his once they escaped their wedding guests and landed on a remote island two nights ago. Viktor is pretty sure Yuuri can live here for half a year and not even get golden. Viktor is nothing but a supportive husband so he shares Yuuri enthusiasm.

He squat next to him and places his chin on the arm rest. The tropical sun makes Yuuri glow like the rising star he is. “How’s the tan going?”

Yuuri lifts his sun glasses and sticks his tongue at him, “Just you wait, I’ll tan.”

“Alright, love.”

“I’m so serious,” Yuuri repeats. “This is my mission.”

“I’m rooting for you,” he pushes back Yuuri’s bangs over the crown and lets go and watches them stream elegantly over his chestnut eyes. “ Think of all the fun the press will have when you come back. They’ll think I’ve abandoned my husband and picked up a beach god.”

Yuuri narrows his eyes playfully and turns his glance to the white shore and blue waves, “Let’s go swimming.”

“Oh no,” Viktor wags a finger and tries to be stern and disapproving but he’s very weak to shirtless men. Even weaker if that man is his husband. “I know that look, you have a bad idea.”

“What? No. Never.”

“You’re going to dunk my head, I know you very well mister.”

“Chicken,” Yuuri teases.

Viktor sighs and unceremoniously scoops Yuuri up, “We’ll swim but I’m dunking you first.”

Yuuri doesn’t bother fighting him and wraps his arms around him, feet kicking in the air. “Oh my god, you’re so petty.”

Viktor walks them into the water, the sea so crystalline and shimmery that he can see the wet sand under his feet rise with his steps.

 “Farewell, my sweet Yuuri,” he says and submerges them both.

They resurface, coughing and rubbing salt water out of their eyes.

Yuuri looks like a puppy after its first bath. “I can’t believe I married the king of petty.”

“Well you have the rest of our lives to start believing it.”

“Stop being so romantic, it’s gross,” Yuuri scolds. The blush on his face is a great betrayer.

“Then why are you smiling?” Viktor asks.

“Cause I’m into petty, gross, romantic guys.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i should seriously get help for that daddy kink thing, it's popping up in all my works. 
> 
> tumblr:pro_derp  
> twitter: @angry_latte


End file.
